Akai Ito
by pppeppermint
Summary: ikatan itu selalu ada di antara kita, dan aku percaya Sasuke... Slight Shounen Ai, don't like don't read,


A/N :

Aku ngeblank... akhir2 ini lagi melankolis dan tiba2 dapat ide ini... ini drabble pertamaku.. maaf kalau gaje..^^

* * *

**Tittle : Akai Ito**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.. *dengan berat hati mengakui***

_Present by TakonYaki

* * *

_

Aku selalu mengejarnya, selalu dan selalu..

Ia pun selalu berlari meninggalkanku dan terus seperti itu...

ia akan meninggalkanku begitu aku menemukannya dan ia tak pernah melihat ke belakang, hanya karena sebuah 'dendam'.

* * *

Aku selalu memintanya pulang, memintanya berhenti untuk membenci, memintanya untuk kembali ke Konoha, bersamaku...

Dan berulang kali pula ia menolak, menepis semua permintaanku, bahkan mencoba membunuhku...

* * *

Aku selalu mengatakan aku mengerti semua yang dirasakannya.

aku mengatakan bahwa aku juga merasakan hal yang sama,

aku selalu berusaha menyakinkannya bahwa luka yang kami rasakan itu sama.

tapi berulang kali pula ia mengatakan bahwa aku tak akan bisa mengerti perasaannya.

Aku tak bisa merasakan hal yang sama dengan dirinya,

Aku tak pernah sama karena sejak awal aku memang tak pernah punya 'siapa-siapa' dan kami sama sekali berbeda.

* * *

Aku berulang kali mengatakan bahwa aku tak ingin 'ikatan' di antara kami hilang dan aku akan terus mempertahankannya.

Demikian dengan dia yang selalu mengatakan bahwa baginya 'ikatan' itu sudah lama putus dan tidak ada lagi ikatan antara kami.

Aku juga mengatakan bahwa dialah 'ikatan' pertamaku... dan baginya ternyata semua itu tak ada artinya.

* * *

Berkali-kali aku berusaha menyambung 'ikatan' kita yang telah kau anggap tak ada lagi,

Dan kau pun begitu... berkali-kali memutusnya, menyisakan luka yang sama.

Berkali-kali aku terluka pada hal yang sama, pada perjumpaan yang berakhir pada penolakan dan bahkan luka yang kudapat lebih dalam dan semakin dalam.

Bagimu, aku tak pernah berarti, bagimu aku bukan siapa-siapa... itu yang selalu kau katakan,

Dan aku pun semakin terluka, semakin dan terus terluka.

* * *

Benarkah? Benarkah itu Sasuke?

Tak pernahkah kau tahu betapa menderitanya diriku saat kau pergi?

Aku ingin meneriakkan kata-kata itu, "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang diriku, Sasuke"

"Kau tidak tahu betapa mengerikannya duniaku yang sebenarnya,

Sementara kau hanya terfokus pada penderitaanmu... pernahkah kau tahu?"

Tidak, sayangnya kau membuang muka, kau terlalu jauh melangkah dalam kegelapan itu, dan kau tak peduli lagi betapa banyak orang yang sebenarnya masih menyayangimu...

...termasuk aku

* * *

Tapi, Sasuke... bagaimana jika akhirnya aku menyerah..?

Menyerah untuk mengejarmu.

Menyerah untuk meyakinkanmu betapa kau penting untukku.

Menyerah untuk membawamu pulang kembali ke kota ini.

Menyerah untuk...

...ah... aku tak ingin berpikir sejauh itu, aku masih ingin mempercayai diriku dan juga dirimu bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

... ijinkan aku untuk percaya bahwa ikatan kita akan terus ada.

Ikatan yang bahkan sebenarnya aku tak tahu apakah bagiku masih berupa ikatan 'persahabatan'? atau kah telah menjadi ikatan yang lain?

Aku tak tahu

Yang aku tahu

Aku akan melakukan apapun

Agar kau tidak terlalu jauh tenggelam dalam kegelapan.

Meski harus aku yang menjadi sasaran semua kebencianmu...

...Maaf

Tapi aku belum ingin menyerah... biarkan aku berjuang, meski aku tahu itu rasanya sia-sia,

Meski aku tahu bahwa aku akan terus terluka, dan luka yang kudapat dari semua ini akan semakin dalam dan dalam...

Aku tak peduli, kau lebih penting dari semua luka itu, aku harus menyelamatkanmu... biarkan aku yang akan menanggung semua dendam yang telah tertanam dalam hatimu.

bahkan jika nanti kita berdua harus mati karena dendam dan kebencian yang ada... biarkan semua itu menjadi akhir semua kisah ini, biarkan padaku semua dendam dan kebencian itu terhenti...

Jangan tanya kenapa, karena aku pun tak pernah tahu kenapa aku melangkah terlalu jauh untukmu... Sasuke,

'akai ito' ... benarkah di antara kita benang merah itu ada?

Ataukah hanya sebuah 'ikatan' biasa?

_**Fin

* * *

**_

**Bagaimana? Uh.. sebenarnya itu hanya obsesiku yang menginginkan Naruto mengatakan betapa ia juga menderita... hiks.. tak adil rasanya buat dia, sementara si pantat ayam terus merasa dia yang paling menderita ... **

**Sini Sasuke, saya mau bunuh kamu nak.. *dichidori***

**Hahaha, maafkan kalau gaje... ini drabble pertamaku... dan aku sadar... masih jauh dari sempurna...  
**

**Ah, tapi semua orang memiliki saat pertamanya kan? Hehehe..Semoga berikutnya lebih baik lagi. ^^... oh iya, judulnya Akai Ito... ide dari Yaki, uhm.. artinya benang merah.. aku Cuma merasa kalau mereka memang terikat oleh benang merah..hehehe.**

**Salam hangat**

**Tako**


End file.
